User talk:Kateharrington
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scribby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 02:13, July 8, 2010 Comments Hey there! When posting messages on talkpages, could you sign your comments using tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 21:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Talkpages are not forums. You did this yesterday and you did it again today here. Talkpages are not forums, they are used to discuss changes to the pages themselves. Use the forum for discussing which characters you like. This is your last warning on this, do it again and I will block you for 3 days. Dan the Man 1983 09:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought that in that last post, I was discussing Clint. Oh well, I won't do it again! Kateharrington 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Only discuss him if it involves changes to his page. Dan the Man 1983 20:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok cool. Got it. I won't happen again. Kateharrington 20:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Our blogs hey Kate! So, since we've been talking a little about including each other in out stories, just tell me if you want me to change Christy to you (if you're okay with what she says), or any ideas. Jenny Vincent 03:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) JennyVincent : : that's excellent. I'll get back to you ASAP, and I'll edit my story. Jenny Vincent 04:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry if that was out of line. Me being preppy there's several things that need to be changed in your story. I will edit it a very little and then post it to you so that you can re-edit my edits and change whatever you want. And I wouldn't be mad or even upset if you didn't like anything I did, I just wanted to change the way christy talks, to make it sound more like me. Kateharrington 04:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Are you kidding me Kate? Those changes were awesome!!! I changed my story, so we're all set. :) Jenny Vincent 15:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate! So, I've been adding about the football game, and I need some info for you when the cheerleading practices are, if you do anything, or say anything you'd like me to include. Thanks!!! Jenny Vincent 01:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just include me in however you see fit, and then if I come up with anything I with anything that I wish you to include or to change. I will let you know.Kateharrington 01:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate! So, I just started the next chapter, and was wondering, if during cheerleading practice or the game, or at the Girl's Dorm, you have like, I don't know, some ideas on what you'd like to say? Thanks! Jenny Vincent 01:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : ::Hey Kate. So, I'm adding prom now, any things you'd like me to mention about you and Russell at prom? Jenny Vincent 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : That we waltz and swing (BALLROOM DANCING) Sometime in the winter I get him to learn ballroom dancing with me, and we are good at it! (actual quote "Russell always want to be dancer" He says that in the game.) : Ok! Thanks! Jenny Vincent 04:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate, so, I need your reaction for when Jenny tells Kate she might be leaving, pleases. Thanks!!!! Jenny Vincent 03:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : For now, I'm going to add more, but when you answer I'll add it in. Thank you! Jenny Vincent 00:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate, I couldn't change the amount of money you give me, because of the Tad part. Anyway, I was wondering, anything you have to add? ThankzJenny Vincent 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Mk, so, I'm on the very last chapter right now, here's what I came up where you feature (Change it however you like, leave it in a message, and delete it, thanks!) : : I sat just a little bit away from where the taxi would come. Peanut, Ricky, and Johnny were with my from the greasers, Tom, and Kate came, too. "But are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Kate asked me. I nodded. I couldn't talk--I was nervous and sad. I also felt bad for Kate, leaving her like this, with no Russell or me. : I know, it's short, don't blame me :). So, add what you like! Or, if you want, you can choose to not come. Thank you! Jenny Vincent 01:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Of course I'll be there! There is no way I would miss it. I IS SO SAD! I really like what you've written. Kateharrington 01:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, so, right now I'm working on it, and I was wondering if you wanted to add anything, like where Kate appears? Jenny Vincent 17:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : For now, I have no plans for where she's going to be. Probably in the parking lot collecting "Russell Tax" lol, or hanging with the bullys. she might also be in the boys dorm hangin out with them like she normally does when russell is there. Other than that, she can be walking around campus with any of the bullies, as well as in Old Bullworth Vale (NO she is not cheeting on Russell!) Kateharrington 23:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Lolz, kk. So, I was thinking about how'd i'd end the story, and I was thinking like a conversation with Kate before Kate goes to sleep (cuz Jenny stays up later doing something) about what they think the next school year's going to be like. I also have a question: I guess it made me feel empty knowing I'd have no writing to work on, so when I'm done with this one should I make a sequel? Jenny Vincent 23:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a good idea. its a decent way to end the story. YES! You should make a sequel!Kateharrington 23:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, I will then. I'll tell you what I come up for the conversation later, it'll probably be in about 10 minutes. I already got ideas for the sequel now....Jenny Vincent 23:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Hm, 10 minutes came faster then I thought how's this: : I laid in my bed, staring at the journal my father gave me. "What do you think next year's going to be like?" I asked Kate. "I don't know, anything could happen. I wonder if Russell will be back by then..." she replied. "I hope so. I feel so bad. Poor Russell." ''Poor Kate ''I added mentally. : Ok, so it's short again, you add what you like. I can't really think what Kate would be saying then, so add more, pleases! Jenny Vincent 23:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : I laid in my bed, staring at the journal my father gave me. "What do you think next year's going to be like?" I asked Kate. "I don't know, anything could happen. I wonder if Russell will be back by then..." she replied. "I hope so. I feel so bad. Poor Russell." ''Poor Kate ''I added mentally. “Yeah I know. Poor Russell. I mean if I'm having a hart time with him being away, I can't imagine what he's going though. Well the courts only said that he would be gone for summer. I mean this can’t affect his schooling, now that he’s getting better. You know he actually passed this term. So in the fall he will officially be a junior, like me. What I’m really hoping is that he gets back by his birthday. I want to throw him a party and he can sit onstage wearing a crown, and opening presents.” Kateharrington 23:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, right. So, after Kate says that, is it ok if I put she then goes to sleep? Jenny Vincent 23:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure, whatever you want. Kateharrington 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Russell Sorry for being slow at answering, I haven't been around much for a couple days. Anyhow... We used to keep lists of quotes on Bully Wiki. We had to take them down because 1) we thought it might be a copyright issue, and 2) it was too much work keeping them clean. You can still read the quotes, though. Go to an article's history, look for where I made an edit with the summary "quotectomy", and look at the version of the article right before that. Here's Russell's old quotes list. http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Russell_Northrop&oldid=14632 I don't think he says anything that has any point behind it that isn't listed there. Hope this was enough to be helpful, and if you have any other questions just ask. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, me and atomic bomb are creating a story like you and jennyvincent are doing. is it okay if our characters are at school at the same time? My character, Greg Ryder, comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the Bullies clique, and atomic bomb's character comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the preppies clique. so could you guys be involved in our stories and you can be in yours? I think it would be a cool idea. you don't have to go back and change your stories if you don't want to. Like we're in the same classes as each other? Oh yeah, and srry i didnt leave my username in my last post soooooo... SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think that would be a great idea. We can develop a sort of fanfiction community. Right on. Actually it would be easy enough to include both of you in mine. I think it sounds wonderful. I just hope the both of you know that you will both be entering school in November, since it is after halloween. Any desire I have to include either of you in my story, I will send you my idea first and have you look it over and change anything you want about it. I think this is going to be great fun. Kateharrington 07:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Kate . Jenny Vincent 16:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Kool. At0micb0mb123 Sounds good! SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Tell me and Atomic Bomb what your ideas are and message them to us for us to look over. Also check our latest chapter out! I'll keep looking through your stories as much as I can SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your comment :D I also had an idea like that with the eating and sleeping, i guess great minds think alike. Also what do you think of the girl epicness on my blog :D girls have been given the short stick in rockstar game (Mostly ALL of rockstar protaginists are men) so ya :D I update my blog allot so if you want to be notified of updates just say yes :D Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 23:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Wanna Help? I sent a message to jenny, Wanna help me make some cliques for my blog? Greasers aren't in my blog Also Preps arei n my blog Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :DKarensarahrocks Kate in Prom Hey! Sorry it took a long time, but here's my pic of Kate at the prom!! Hope you like it! Jenny Vincent 01:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy :D-Alice Thanks it looks great. The skirt is a little big, but at least you've got most of it right. Thanks. You too, Alice. Check out my user page to see what I did for myself. Kateharrington 03:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. But I figured it looks like how you said when Russell spins you. :) Jenny Vincent 17:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Its great! You did a really good job. Which one did you use for the dress? Kateharrington 04:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This one if that link doesnt work try this: http://www.dollzmania.net/ChaZieMaker8.htm Jenny Vincent 04:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog of Classes I made a blog talking about my class ideas and class edits for Bully 2 check it girl! Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 02:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Broke 300! WhooHoo~! I Broke 300 edits Kateharrington 21:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC)! Congrats!!! =D Jenny Vincent 23:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just finished up Greg's story. I'm making a second one. I was wondering, do you want to be involved in our story? I'm teaming up with atomic bomb and jennyvincent. And can you read my final chapter on my blog? You can see the other ones I've written. Leave me a message if you want to make stories with us. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 18:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :: Hey, I'll check it out. I would love to be apart of your stories. I am quite a busy woman however, so I will have to read it over and then get back to you. I think I have all weekend, so I well get right on it. Thank you for the offer. Kateharrington 19:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks kate! SirLinkalot96 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi i'm in a good mood today Hi i'm ranked #1 on this wiki and your ranked #2 I'm the best so far but only for now..... eventually dan will be #1TheAgeofRockstar 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I was #1 first! We'll see how long I remain #2. Yeah Dan would be #1 just cause he felt like it. Kateharrington 20:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i guess now i have a rival =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Already damn girl i just got to 60, wait upTheAgeofRockstar 21:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol not a chance. Kateharrington 21:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn i give, up man girl your a beast i'm sorry but i quit. your so mean girl all of a sudden it says Kateharrington edited on everything you won but i'm not done yet...........TheAgeofRockstar 21:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I win. I'm not mean, I'm just fast. Hint, adding categories also edits the page. you get 2 for the price of one! And if you've noticed putting a pic on your own page or blog doesn't count. Kateharrington 21:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn your like an expert, and i didn't mean you were mean i was just saying that. lol i thought putting a pic on my userpage works, i'm so dumb. right now were like McJeff and Dan the Man 1983 i wonder if they'll let us keep this position because being #2 rocksTheAgeofRockstar 21:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh I know, I wish I could keep the title. Its nice being # 1 in something. Even #2 would rock, as you said. I'm going to keep editing to see if I can keep my title. Kateharrington 21:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think they'll let us keep it, i mean they won't just be #1 and not work for it. They'll have to do work just like usTheAgeofRockstar 22:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) btw why did you put Gary in the catagory: students i thought he got expelled.TheAgeofRockstar 22:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Because thoughout most of the game he is a student. Just because he got expelled a the end doesn't change that. Besides Jimmy got expelled too. He's in a student category as well. Kateharrington 22:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oh ok i guess i can go with that btw check out the jocks page see if i did anything wrong cause i might haveTheAgeofRockstar 22:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't get to competetive over this. Jenny Vincent 22:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Competition has ended. The Jocks page looks fine. Kateharrington 22:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol we did get carried away with who's #1 but its ok she won, Kate your a really good friend.TheAgeofRockstar 22:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Kateharrington 23:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No I will not be number 1 cause I feel like it. I need to actually edit to earn it. Dan the Man 1983 13:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::No, what I meant was that if you wanted to be number 1 you would edit fast enough to become it. Because you seem dilligent like that. Kateharrington 18:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No I don't mind where I am ranked to be honest. Dan the Man 1983 18:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can tell some are bothered, because of their stupid edits though. Dan the Man 1983 18:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, At least I put some thought into what I was doing. Kateharrington 19:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes you did. Dan the Man 1983 19:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey Kate! I was wondeing, how do you make a category, because I say that you made one. I know, this might sound silly :) Jenny Vincent 23:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't make a category, I added one that already existed. I searched though the categories available, picked one and then added it. I'm not sure if thats what you were wanting.Kateharrington 23:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hm, ok. Thanks! Jenny Vincent 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What category did you want to create? Kateharrington 23:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want to make one, I just wanted to make sure I knew how to just in case. Jenny Vincent 23:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HMM. I think just adding it to the add to part of the categories section would create one and then you can edit the page. I'm not sure if that would work. Kateharrington 23:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Didn't you create the FanFiction category? Jenny Vincent 00:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I did that after I said this. It was part of the test. What do you think? Its a good idea to categorize them right? Kateharrington 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there's been enough fanfiction so far. I suggest we wait until users add their own FanFiction to the category, as you've done. Nice work, by the way. Jenny Vincent 00:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You know, you can add all your chapters to it as well. Anything that is fanfiction related. I'm all into boosting edits right now. Kateharrington 00:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know, Thanks :) Jenny Vincent 00:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, I appreciate the help, but I'm getting confused. I'm adding pages to categories, and when I get there, you've already added it. I appreciate it, but could you slow down, just a bit? Thanks! JennyVincent 03:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I catch on to what you're doing and then I just go for it. I have a trick as to how I'm doing it so fast. Kateharrington 03:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, don't apolagize, it's fine, and helpful. What is the trick, may I ask? JennyVincent 03:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC)page, things like that. JennyVincent 03:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not telling anyone else! HEHEHEHE Kateharrington 03:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hm, ok. Thanks, and thank you for the help with the authority category. JennyVincent 03:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Now I just need to add 4 more pages to be a bridge builder Kateharrington 03:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, as long as you don't do silly edits (which I highly doubt you will). Lol, I'm getting strict about the achivements thing JennyVincent 03:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Was adding the Kissable category a silly one? Kateharrington 03:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, at least I don't think so. What I mean by silly is: Adding a category with your username, adding a category of an already existing one, adding a category that can only apply to one You're right, I wouldn't do anything like that. Hehe, I just have to upload 18 more pictures. and since I have the snapshot feature (which I had to download specifically cause printscreen doesn't work) This is going to be almost easy. I won't do anything stupid. By the way, did you see that picture I posted on Bob's page. He's chatting with Bullies and waving to Russell! (stalking Russell has its perks. HEHEHEHE And if you can tell. I'm Hyper. I've had caffine for the first time in 3 months! Kateharrington 04:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I can tell you're very hyper. I only get hyper like that if I eat more then 1/2 a tablespoon of honey. Cool that you're excited about badges, just remember, it's not a big competition. (Oh, there I go again!) JennyVincent 04:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh I know. I just like being #1 for once, it feels good. I'm just willing to make the effort to effectively stay #1. Nothing comes without effort. Kateharrington 04:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. If someone starts to bother you about that, tell an admin. As long as they're good edits, I congratulate you for being #1. =) JennyVincent 04:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I try to edit with thought and reason at my side. I don't think I've ever had an edit of mine reverted. I was thinking about that earlier, do you think I sould an admin too, or a patroller? With that sort of responsibility I would be on more, watching edits more and confronting wrongdoers more. Idk, I just wanted your oppinion. Kateharrington 04:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hm, maybe. Ask Dan or McJeff, though. JennyVincent 04:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll work on those things before I ask permission. That way they will know that I am worthy canidate. Kateharrington 04:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but they might not exactly say yes, I remember reading at one point Dan said there were no more open spots on the staff. Good Luck JennyVincent 04:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I can be patient. Trust is something that takes time to build. Kateharrington 04:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :No need for more staff at the moment, but keep editing the way you are, and when Bully 2 comes out, then who knows. Dan the Man 1983 18:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, chapter 4 of my story is out! Check it out! Greg fights Ted in the hole! SirLinkalot96 17:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Note You have done some great work on this wiki, keep it up :) Dan the Man 1983 11:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. Its nice to be appreciated. Kateharrington 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Good :) Now sign your posts hehe Dan the Man 1983 02:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol yes sir Kateharrington 02:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC)